A safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type is described for example in Austrian Pat. No. 324 903. In this conventional construction (see in particular FIG. 1), a spring biased lock member is hinged swingably on the bearing block and grips over a bolt which is also supported on the bearing block. The lock member transmits the forces which act upwardly on the sole holder onto a piezoelectrical element which is provided on the lock member, through which an electrical voltage is created. At a suitably high voltage, an electromotor is switched on, which releases the lock member from the bolt, so that the sole holder can swing upwardly and can release the ski boot. A disadvantage of this conventional design consists in the lock member which engages the bolt permitting the sole holder to have only a small vertical elasticity, so that this binding can hardly absorb impacts elastically and an uncomfortable, hard skiing feeling is created.
This disadvantage can be found also in other electrically or electromagnetically operable safety ski bindings, as for example the safety ski binding which is described in German OS No. 27 57 800.
Therefore a basic purpose of the invention is to design a safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type so that it has a sufficient vertical elasticity.